BFDIA Episode 2 (Get Digging)
The episode begins with Coiny and Donut, presumably anticipating the elimination. Coiny suggests that their team should have a name for identification, which angers Donut, who tells Coiny to "JUST, FORGET IT!!" and walks away from him. Coiny then notices that Pin has droplets of green ooze all over her. After asking her what happened, Pin tells him that she was so nervous about the elimination, she started sweating. Coiny then points out that it isn't sweat, but Pin states that pins sweat ooze, not water, which Coiny found weird. When Coiny asks her to suggest a team name, she suggests the "Coiny-Pin-Donut Bunch", which Coiny disagrees with. When Pin asks Coiny what the team name should be, Coiny suggests something with "a little more pizzazz", and then suggests "Wheel-Ooze-A-Hole Bunch" because he can roll like a wheel, Pin sweats ooze, and Donut has a hole. Donut then appears again and tells Coiny his idea isn't funny. Coiny then says that if he doesn't like his team name, then Donut should just go eliminate himself. TV then introduces Cake at Stake poorly, angering most of the contestants (particularly Gelatin and Fries). The members of the losing team then approach the Cake at Stake area, with a humongous crowd of clones of the opposing team mocking them. Coiny gets the most likes and wins some seeds as a prize, much to his dismay. The number of dislikes is then revealed, with Donut getting the most. Coiny and Pin are both tossed slices of cake, while Donut shouts "No!" as he falls into the Tiny Loser Chamber, which is then tossed into the Locker of Losers. The LOL's lock then clicks, sealing all of the contestants inside. Pin points out that their team only consists of only 2 contestants, while the other team has more than them, with 19. She then asks the other team if any of them would like to join them, to which all the characters step back, angering Coiny. Coiny then suggests they should just force a contestant to switch. Pin suggests Teardrop as she is her only friend (meaning the only one who has not told Pin she hates her). They then proceed to take Teardrop, who cannot refuse to join their team because she cannot normally speak. The Contest Wheel is then spun, and the challenge is revealed: make yoylestew. Fries immediately tells Bomby to get digging as he suggests that the ingredients are probably underground. Golf Ball then questions how they're going to make yoylestew. Book then points out that Yoyleberries only come from Yoyleland, which Firey mentions, is ages away. Golf Ball then points out that it would take less time to fly than walk, to which Firey responds 'but nobody here can fly', forgetting about Puffball. Puffball then gets angered, increasing in size. Golf Ball nervously tells Firey to turn around, causing him to get frightened and inadvertently set Puffball ablaze. Golf Ball then orders Book, Gelatin, Spongy, Needle, and Ice Cube to all ride Puffball to Yoyleland to collect the berries. Pencil then reminds them that if they come across a wild Leafy, they should run away as fast as they can. Golf Ball then tells Nickel, Yellow Face, Firey, Dora and Rocky to build a giant bowl since Match's and Nickel's bowls are far too small. GB then orders Fries, Ruby, Match, and Pencil to retrieve the other ingredients for their stew. Golf Ball then says she's the team manager after being protested on by Fries, then he tells Tennis Ball he hasn't got a job either. Tennis Ball, after a moment to consider, states that he is the co-manager. Fries then orders Dora to get digging. On the other team, Coiny gets frustrated as they don't have a member of the team who can fly to Yoyleland, nor do they have yoyleberries. Pin then asks to look at Count's prize seeds, and finds that they are yoyleseeds. Pin tells Coiny that if he plants the seeds, the plant will grow in seconds, and Coiny puts the seeds into the ground (along with his hands) and the yoyleplant's rapid growth smacks Coiny off the ground. Meanwhile, in the middle of the sky, Gelatin is unstable on top of Puffball, as there isn't enough room. He then throws Spongy off, who has Ice Cube and Book on top of him. He then says, "That's better," to which Needle replies, "What?". Book, Spongy, and Ice Cube fall into the forest. Evil Leafy (who probably teleported out of the TLC) then emerges, scaring the three, and they run like Pencil said. Evil Leafy chases them by teleporting from place to place while the three run for their lives. The three run across the same bridge-like rock path Leafy did in episode one, but in the other direction. When Book is running across, it begins to crack. Ice Cube makes it crack more and as soon as Spongy steps on it, it breaks and he falls, and underneath in the gorge is a row of spikes. Book quickly saves Spongy and the three sigh with relief, thinking they are safe. But however, Evil Leafy then teleports to the other side of the gorge with them, sending them running again, with a very loud scream. Ice Cube and Book have enough energy to escape, but Spongy obviously gets tired by this due to his great weight and falls. Evil Leafy then proceeds to sink into his body, capturing him. Then, Yellow Face tries to advertise an ad for something to kill someone, but got interrupted by GB. Later, Book, and Ice Cube get back to where the others are without Spongy, and tell Golf Ball that Evil Leafy caught him. Back at the base sight, Pin manages to complete her team's yoylestew, much to their joy. Coiny offers a high five, but Teardrop intervenes, and Coiny says it wasn't for her. Pin says that everyone knows she isn't a real contestant. Meanwhile, Puffball, Needle, and Gelatin partake in a long sequence flying over the Goiky Canal, passing multipleobjects from the series, eventually arriving at Yoyleland. They starts to pick berries. Match and Pencil ask Ruby to join their alliance, to which she accepts, but when Pencil starts talking about trying to bring Bubble back, Ruby gets agitated and tells them how useless she is, and that it's not worth it. Fries then orders Nickel to dig. While picking berries, Needle spots the real Leafy, now metal from eating yoyleberries, who mentions the word "needy" in a sentence. Needle slaps her as usual and says her catchphrase, but is interrupted when Leafy picks up a knife and aims at her, but finishes her sentence as Leafy throws hundreds of knives at Needle and Gelatin. While running away, Gelatin then mentions he has acid spitballs. The two then begin to spit them at Leafy, who dodges all of them. She continues throwing knives at them. Puffball picks the two of them up and they quickly head back. Fries then orders Rocky to dig. Puffball, Needle and Gelatin make it back with the berries, but Leafy's knives go straight into the team's bowl holding the stew, making it leak. Golf Ball said that the team was almost done with the stew. Then, Fries then orders Yellow Face to dig. TV then announces that the time is up. He judges both, and says that team W.O.A.H Bunch's stew was 'sweet and simple' and Team No-Name's was 'a bit sharp' and that they 'went overboard with quantity and ingredients'. So W.O.A.H Bunch wins the second challenge, while Team No-Name is put up for elimination. TV displayed the 18 contestant videos for Team No-name, explaining the rules and deadlines. At the end of the episode, we see Fries surrounded by 5 holes (where Nickel, Rocky, Yellow Face, Dora and Bomby were digging). He tells them to stop digging.